Distant Memory
by Destiny Chance
Summary: Mario, Link, and Pikachu find out what secret Meta Knight is hiding behind his mask when they read a journal he planned to give Kirby. But why didn't Meta Knight give it to him yet? Join the three smashers as they read the cute, hilarious, and tragic stories written in that journal. (Switches from POV to, well... not POV.)
1. Chapter 1: Time Has Passed

It's 1:23am, Mario walks through the halls of Smash Mansion, although the lights are turned off, he is still able to see, thanks to the bright moon and stars shining through the windows.

He was told by Master Hand to wake up at 1:30 to create profiles for the new brawlers. Master Hand explained it had to be done at that time since no one is awake then, and that there are very important files in the documents room. The door to the room rarely opens due to the secrets that lye inside of it.

He trusted Mario to go inside and create files. Master Hand would have done it himself, however he was too lazy. Also, he would never trust Crazy Hand to wake up that early and do the task. He probably would have left the key in the door. Also, Crazy Hand wasn't here.

Wait a minute, the key. Mario face palmed, he forgot the key back in Master Hand's office. He turned around and walked his way there. Mario opened the door to his office and found Link and Pikachu talking and sitting on his chair.

"What are you two doing here?" Mario asked in his Italian accent. "Office monitoring, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are on vacation, remember?" Link answered. Mario forgot that too. "How about you?" Pikachu asks, he sits on Link's lap.

Mario took the key from an unguarded hook, "Before Master Hand left, he told me to make the files for the new brawlers." He walked out. Pikachu and Link looked at eachother and smiled, they exitied and caught up to him. "We're coming with you! I have got to learn everyone's secrets." Pikachu says, Link nods in agreement.

"No, it's too private." Mario says. Link spoke, "Oh yeah? Remember that time we found out your... little secret? I'm guessing you want it to get out. For everyone in Smash Ma-""Okay! Okay! But you both only get to read one secret. The same secret." Mario said and opened the door.

There are secrets hidden in Smash Mansion's document room because when you first enter Smash Mansion, you need to give Master Hand some sort of writing peice all about your past. So he knows what your true nature is like. Also because Crazy Hand has a lot of curiousity.

Link and Pikachu rushed in and looked around, it was a big room. All the documents are labeled, they got to the isle that has the backstory's for all the smashers. They kept in mind, only one file, one secret. Mario walks up to the desk and began to write down their profiles. After a few minutes, he finished then put them in their files and walked up to his two friends.

"Are you finished?" He asks. "No, we just decided which file to open." Link says and grabs a book close to the top shelves. It was as long as a new pencil and wide as half of the pencil. It was a fat hard covered book, there was dust on it. "What is that?" Mario asked, Pikachu hopped onto Link's shoulder to look at the book.

Ignoring his question, Link opened the book to the first page and began to read, "Hello, this is a journal for my little brother. Today is the day he was born, and I have decided to make this for him to read when he is older. It's about life lessons and all the wonderful moments we shared. I hope you like it, Kirby." Everyone was quiet.

The three of them can tell it's Meta Knight's hand writing. They never knew Kirby had a big brother, let alone that it was Meta Knight. Realizing it was going to be a long, entertaining story, Link turned around and sat, back leaning against the shelf, Mario did the same. Link continued to read.


	2. Chapter 2: When You Came To Existence

When our parents told me you were coming, I was very excited. I've always wanted a sibling, but I wasn't sure why. Every thought that begins with that, always ends with, "There's not reason for everything." But still, I was very curious.

I knew you were gonna be a puffball but I didn't know if you'd be a boy or a girl, and your colour, all I knew is that you were soon to exist. I remember how you were born early, and unexpected. Mother was in the middle of an interview for a job, while Father was painting your room but accidentally the bucket of paint had been dumped all over him when he tried to reach for it on the top shelf. And I, was in elementary school, doing work, suddenly a fire came, and surprisingly no one knew what to do.

Basically everyone began to panic and run around, screaming like crazy. When trying to calm everyone down, I burnt on fire, not realizing the large fire pit was behind me. Then... I joined everyone, running and screaming like crazy.

Father heard the news and came, the fire was put out already but no one was calm. He calmed me down and said that I have to leave early because mother is about to give birth. We left but what was very shocking, is that in the end, you were born where mother was having her interview.

You were pink, so very pink. Our parents decided to name you Kirby, their planned name was Popopo, but they changed your name to Kirby on the second day we took you home.

You are a very quick learner, on the first week you were born, you learned to walk. However, I wanted to spend time with you but two things got in the way. Homework, and that you were always napping, eating, or crying. Our parents were very busy since you are a newborn.

On the second week you came, mother and father ended up being locked in the store with a lot of other people when a blackout struck. Ever since they left you and I at home around 1:30pm, I waited for them to come back for so many hours. I noticed the blackout, however you were sleeping so it was all quiet. It was now 6:37pm, you awoken and burst into tears.

* * *

Meta Knight ran upstairs after a long, long, silence of doing nothing but sitting on the couch. He turned a corner and entered the door at the end of the hall. He and Kirby were forced to share rooms, it wasn't a pain at all.

But everyday he couldn't spend time with his little brother. Although he sees him from time to time, their mom feeding Kirby, him just running around the house, chasing a butterfly everytime Meta Knight catches a glimpse of the windows, watching TV, drawing, sneaking food from the refrigerator, or sleeping in their room.

Meta Knight saw Kirby in his little crib, crying in the darkness. He ran towards him but tripped on a rubber ducky, and nearly knocking down the crib. Meta quickly stood and caught the crib before it fell, however a teddy bear fell off of it then out the opened window.

Meta Knight opened his wings, he hasn't mastered them yet, but he kind of forgot that. He jumped out the window and caught the teddy bear before it hit the ground, he came back in the room through the window. And that's when the uncontrollable wings began to take over him.

Meta Knight was flying too fast, he crashed landed on his desk. Papers flew around the room, scattering everywhere. His wing was hurt by bumping into something before that disastrous fall. But what did he bump into?

Meta heard a little chime coming from the ceiling, he turned over to it and watched the chandelier that once hung, fall to the ground and break. Kirby cried louder, there was a huge mess everywhere.

Unluckily, it began to rain, and the window was still open. A massive gust of wind came into the room, rocking the rocking chair, blowing the pillows and blankets off of Meta Knight's bed. The crib fell over and broke, allowing Kirby to fall out. He rolled quickly towards the closet like a bowling ball, he couldn't control himself.

Kirby slammed the doors open to the closet just as another gust of wind came in, the piles of toys fell down and scattered around the room. Meta quickly stood and closed the window. Half of the room was wet, and all of it was messy.

He sighed, it was pitch black now. Meta Knight followed the sound of his little brother crying. He found him and picked him up, then gave him his teddy bear. Kirby stopped crying then smiled. Meta Knight smiled too, he just couldn't help it.

Kirby felt so precious and delicate, like something that seemed like he needed to protect. That feeling rushed through Meta Knight, he can't explain it. Snapping out of all those thoughts, he realized Kirby was asleep.

The power was still off, however. He gently put down his little brother down in his crib and tucked him in. Meta Knight began to clean everything up, it took hours to clean such a big mess. It was 10:37pm when he finished. Meta Knight turned over to Kirby, he realized he was watching him clean up. How long has he watched?

Kirby began to cry, "W-what's wrong?" Meta Knight asked, he suddenly heard a large growl. Kirby was hungry. Meta Knight quickly dashed downstairs to get him some food, he opened the fridge, there was only one thing there.

Their parents left to go get more food, since they haven't come back yet, all they had, was frozen yogurt. Meta Knight grabbed a frozen yogurt cup and a spoon, then went back upstairs.

He placed the cup and spoon on the edge of the crib where Kirby's little hands rested as he stood and cried, he stopped and wiped his tears, then stared at the food. Meta Knight opened the cup for him.

"Fro-yo." Meta Knight said, "Eat it." Kirby continued to stare at it. "Poyo?" He asked. "Fro...Yo..." He answered slowly. "Po...yo...?""Froooooyooooo.""Poooooyooooo?""FRO-YO.""Poyo!""FRO-YO!" Meta Knight screamed, the sound of his shout made the frozen yogurt spill all over Kirby. Kirby began to cry again.

Meta Knight sighed and picked him up, he went into the washroom and dropped him into the tub. He made the water run then left. Meta picked up the empty frozen yogurt cup and a the spoon, he quickly washed it in the washroom then placed the sheets from the crib in the laundry and began the wash- "Oh, right." The power was out.

He dropped everything and went back to the washroom and stopped the water, he got the soap bottle and put some of the soap on the water and created a bubble bath. Kirby giggled and began to play in the tub, saying "Poyo" happily.

Suddenly, Kirby opened his mouth really wide. "Close your mouth, you'll end up eating soap." Meta Knight said. Kirby began to do some weird ability, inhaling all of the soap and water. "What the?!" Meta was shocked, he was even more surprised when Kirby transformed. He now had some sort of water-looking crown on him.

Meta Knight realized Kirby wasn't and ordinary baby, he was special. This explained why he was always so hungry. Maybe eating helps his powers grow? Meta was excited to find out. This was the true beginning of how they started to bond like actual brothers, and not being distant by being distracting by their duties.

* * *

After your bubble bath, you and I went to the living room, lit up the fire place, then tested out all your transformations. You ate leaves, a clown hat, a bug, and, by accident, fire.

There was a transformation for all of them... surprisingly. Some things didn't have any, like actual food. You seemed to enjoy our time together, we stayed up all night, I trained you to perfect your abilities.

It was until around 11:30 once we took a nap. During our sleep, the power came back and so did our parents. They saw us sleeping together, but also saw a big mess. I forgot to clean up.

When we woke, I explained the whole story to them, they were shocked, and happy at the same time. I also got grounded because of the mess, and giving you a bubble bath instead of a normal shower.

I knew we were poor and was running out of, well, everything, but I just wanted you to have some fun. Your catchphrase began to be the word, or not a word, "Poyo." That was only until you learned some actual words.

You became my best friend, and the last thing I'd ever want, no, the last thing I'd never want, would be for you to be hurt or to loose you. I swore to myself to always protect you, passing the limits if I have to.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Woods

Weeks after we discovered your powers, you learned to talk. "Poyo" was still your little "motto" though, only sometimes. Our parents took us camping. Yes, camping. I was a bit shocked at what happened there.

It was your very first little adventure. You meet new people, and learned a lot. We walked to our campsite in the end of a nice, grassy forest. We set up our tent by ourselves.

Once we finished, we all sat by the campfire mother made while father was setting up their tent. We ate marshmellows (mostly you). While our parents were talking, and you sleeping, your body leaning on my side, I was carving a mask out of wood using my pocket knife father gave me.

It looked pretty cool in my opinion. It was a circle, with a connection eyehole, sort of in the shape in an upside down triangle. Father said he can turn it into metal, and I let him. I gave it over to him to turn it into metal.

After, I carried you to our tent so we can sleep since mother told me to sleep now. I awoken, hearing rustling in the bushes behind the tent. I went to investigate, not noticing you were following behind.

When I reached out my hand to see what it was, someone in the bush grabbed onto me, twirled me in the air, and flinged me down the cliff we were camping by. You might have been shocked and distracted by my fall, the thing grabbed onto you then did the same.

Lucky for us, I was able to fly before banging onto the forest floor. I caught you before you fell to your death, you were crying anyways. I remember our parents saying, when we first saw the view down the cliff, that the forest down there might be haunted. No one ever usually goes in there. Well guess what, we were smack in the middle of it.

* * *

"Please stop crying..." Meta Knight said with a worried face. Kirby sniffled, he looked up to him, "O-okay..." Meta looked at their surroundings, about to fly up, but fell flat on his face.

He looked back and saw his wings were hurt. Meta Knight quickly stood then sighed. He turned to his little brother, "Stay." Meta says, and climbs a tree, at the top, he sees the cliff and their campsite near the edge.

It was far in the distance. Meta Knight came back down, he made a gesture with his hand, telling Kirby to follow. Kirby ran up to him and held his hand, they began to walk.

After a while, there was rustling in the bushes near the path they were walking. The two stopped and Meta Knight stepped closer to the bush, thinking it's the thing that threw them in the middle of the forest. Either that, or a ghost.

Meta Knight grabbed a stick near him and prepared for anything. Something walked out of the bush and Meta quickly hit it directly on it's head without hesitation. Meta Knight looked over to what he hit, it was a hamster. There was a long silence.

Kirby saw the expression on the hamsters face, he seemed somewhat annoyed, yet dizzy. "HA-!" Kirby said, but immediately covered his mouth, he wanted to laugh but held it in. "... Sorry." Meta says to the hamster.

He was the size of Kirby, he has a pink nose. His neck and up was a nice colour of orange while below was white. "It's alright, I understand, since this is the Dark Woods you have to expect something here to kill you! But you don't have to worry, I'm friendly!" The hamster smiled at them, "The name's Rick."

"My name is Meta Knight, and this is Kirby." Meta Knight introduced. "You two seem lost, I can guide you out of here if you like." Rick offered. Kirby opened his mouth to say something, "You live here?""Nope, I'm from Dreamland, I'm visiting a forest friend of mine." Rick answers.

"You came here alone?" Kirby asks. "I came with two of my friends, but I lost them. I should probably go now, if you see a fish and a bird, tell them to meet me at the exit. Thanks!" Rick thanked them and left.

Kirby and Meta Knight continued to walk, after that encounter, they both kept a close eye for Rick's friends. There was suddenly a bird flying above them, a purple owl who has a white belly and wings, but has black on the end of his wings.

Excuse me!" Meta Knight called out, the owl heard him and flew down to listen what he has to say. "Are you looking for a hamster named Rick?" Meta asked him. Kirby smiled, knowing that his big brother is helping their friend out.

During their walk before they meet the owl, Meta Knight asked countless other birds and fish if they knew Rick, as they walked. Kirby was happy about how devoted he was. "Yes, I am! My name is Coo."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Meta Knight and this is Kirby. Rick told us to tell you that he's waiting at the exit."

"That's great to hear, thank you so much! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well, we're actually lost. Can you point us in the direction of the cliff on that big mountain? Our campsite is on that cliff.

"Of course!" Coo flew up higher than the tallest tree, after a few seconds he came back. "It's that way." He said, pointing at a direction. "Thank you for the help!" Kirby thanked. "No, thank you!" Coo said and left.

Kirby and Meta Knight began to walk the path Coo told them to go. After a while, Kirby stopped. "I'm hungry..." He said. "Go get apples out of that tree." Meta Knight pointed at a tree with a lot of apples in it.

Kirby ran to the tree, it was a bit far. Meta awaited his little brother then felt something behind him. He turned around to see... a floating glove? The glove turned to him, he was white, and he size of a tree but a bit smaller.

"Sorry if I startled you!"

"No, it's fine."

"My name is Master Hand."

"I am Meta Knight."

"What are you doing out here in the Dark Woods?"

"I'm lost."

"Same here, but my little brother's with me."

"Mine too, he's just getting some food. His name is Kirby and he has a big appetite."

"My brother is getting food as well, he is Crazy Hand."

Before Meta Knight could say something, a floating glove, half the size of Master Hand, fingers moving more out of control, and some apples on his palm, came up to them. "I found the exit!" He said and went off.

"Bye, it's nice meeting you. Wait up Crazy Hand!" Master Hand chased after him, and they were both out of sight. Meta Knight wondered if he was ever going to see them again.

Kirby came back with apples in his tiny little hands, "I already had some, these are for you!" He gave them to Meta Knight. Meta simply ate it all down. "Thank you." He said. "Um, excuse me." A voice came from Kirby's right side, they turned to the resource and saw a fish in the river.

"I'm Kine, and I'm lost, can you help me out? I'm looking for a hamster and a bird."

"Rick and Coo are at the exit." Kirby remarked, not even thinking if the fish wasn't the one they were looking for. But he probably is. Kine is a blue fish and has yellow gills. He also has black eyes.

"Okay, thanks!" Kine swam away. "We can tell where we're supposed to go by the current of the river. I can tell we are getting closer since I remember seeing this river when I looked at the view when we came to the campsite-" Out of nowhere, a hammer came flying and hit Meta Knight, bringing him unconscious.

A penguin looking guy, who has blue skin, yellow feet and beak, a top, jacket, and hat that are the colours of red, blue, and yellow, came up to the hammer and picked it up. "What was that for?!" Kirby went into fighting position.

"I was practicing my hammer throw but this blue dude was in the way!"

"You better say sorry!"

"Sorry?! I'm the prince of Dreamland, I don't say sorry!"

Dreamland. Kirby never heard of it. "You hurt Meta Knight, and I, Kirby, his little brother, am not letting this go until you say you're sorry!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm Prince Dedede and if you're looking for a fight then you're gonna get one!" He swung his hammer at Kirby, but Kirby quickly inhaled it before it could hit him. He was now Hammer Kirby.

"What the?!" Prince Dedede was shocked by the little puffball's ability. Kirby swung his hammer and shot the prince into the sky, and out of the forest. "Poyo!" Kirby said loud and proud, then released his hammer form.

He turned to Meta Knight, who awoke. "What happened?" He asked and got up. "The Prince of Dreamland hit you with a hammer then I hit him out of the forest." Kirby explained, he realized how crazy that sounded. A long pause came between the two, then they just laughed.

* * *

We went back to the campsite. Mother and father asked us where we've been, we explained everything to them. After, we slept. Since it was a long night, we woke up at around 2:00.

We continued our camping trip, it turns out you love the Maxim Tomatoes we found in a bush, it became your favourite food. I was happy you were able to fight for yourself, although it was a short battle, I was proud.

It turns out the Prince Dedede was practicing his fighting near the cliff and knocked both of us in the Dark Woods. I remember seeing his face before I got hit and tumbled into the forest with you. Also, Dreamland is the country on the right side of ours.

I got my mask back from dad, it was now a silver metal! He gave me armour to wear with it, it's so cool. The mask can even make my voice sound deeper.

This was a great mini adventure, like and introduction for your big adventure that's coming up soon. That adventure is life's mysteries. Their waiting for you to solve them. And I promise I'll be there when you do... And yes, I did make up that quote and told it to our parents... they gave me a money for making it.


	4. Chapter 4: Tragedy

This is my third entry... and probably my last. Just when I thought all was right, when I had everything in my hands, it just turned upside down. "How could this happen? All so suddenly?" I thought to myself, but thinking wasn't going to to me any good at the moment. I has great regrets, my first fight with our parents.

* * *

Meta Knight turned his body towards his mom and dad. It was Saturday, 6:30am, he always woke up early. "What do you mean?..." Meta asked them, his eyes turning innocent and cute.

"We're sorry," His mom spoke, "We know we promised we'd be here, but we have to go back to the campsite to retrieve the item we left."

"But can't you get it tomorrow?"

"This item is very important, we took it camping so we can work on it. It's a folder for work." Meta Knight's mom said. His dad spoke, "And when we do get the item we have to go back to the city to return it to our boss."

"But the city is 10 hours away on train!" Meta told them. "We know, and we're sorry-""It's Kirby's first Christmas and your both going to be gone the whole day?!" He interrupted his mom.

"We promise we would get you that sword you wanted, and Kirby a stuffed toy." His dad stated. "No, I do not want that! You promised we'd get together by the tree and open presents, have a family dinner! But now I see you were both lying to us!" Meta Knight shouted, Kirby's first Christmas meant a lot to him.

He remembers his first Christmas, and how happy he was. He wanted to share that happiness with his little brother. The little brother he always wanted.

"Meta Knight... please calm down..." His mom said. "I cannot believe this! You both are liars! I hate you both! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Meta stormed out of his parents room and went into his.

Meta Knight didn't bother checking on his presents, since his parents clearly said they didn't get his and Kirby's presents yet. He laid on his bed, after a while he heard the exit of the house open, then close.

He did a house check, checking every room if his parents were there, they weren't, they already left. Meta went back to his room and noticed his metal mask. He carved it with his own tiny hands out of wood, and his dad made it into metal with, as he says, magic.

There was armour beside it, a navy blue cape with a nice light blue design on the top of it, purple metal shoes, white gloves which had an apposable thumb hole, it was there by accident, and navy blue metal shoulder protections with the letter "M" on both of them.

Meta Knight went downstairs and got a bag, a garbage bag. He put it all in the bag and tossed it into the garbage can outside. He came back inside. Eventually, Meta Knight checked under the tree, there was only two presents there.

He noticed one of them was for him, and it was from Kirby. He opened it, and there was a candy jar inside. "Well that's sweet of him!" Meta sat in silence, then he literally hit himself for that bad pun.

Meta decided to make pancakes for dinner, "Oh wait, we don't have those." He made cereal instead.

Just when Meta finished, he heard footsteps running downstairs, he turned to the tree and saw Kirby opening the present he gave him. Inside was a cute, pink, little bag. Meta Knight set the food of the table, and felt someone giving him a hug.

He turned behind him to see Kirby hugging him, saying thank you multiple times. Meta smiled, "You're welcome." The two played until lunchtime, Meta Knight checked the fridge for food, there was nothing. Not even frozen yogurt.

"There's no more food," He turned to his little brother, "I'll have to go get some more. Stay inside the house, okay?" Kirby nodded, smiling. Meta went outside and into the forest, which was quite far.

An hour passed, there was barely any apples in the trees, or cherries on bushes, but he managed to get a lot. When he came back, Meta Knight was shocked of what he saw. The house... was on fire.

"I am officially the worst babysitter ever!" Meta said, he dropped all the food and ran to the house. He heard Kirby calling his name from inside. Without thinking, he dashed into the house.

Following the crying sound, he saw Kirby lying on the ground unconcious, badly hurt. He took Kirby and quickly left. Their small house which was at the entrance to the forest, and a little town inhabiting puffballs, like them, is nearby, had fallen to pieces.

Meta Knight saw the fire department come and put out the fire, they must have seen it from afar. One of the firefighters came to the two kids, "It turns out the stove was on. Since your parents don't seem to be home, they must have planned breakfast but forgot to turn the stove off. There was a pan with pancakes on it."

"I can't believe I did not see that..." Meta said. "We were able to rescue this, it was in the trash can. And this was locked in a mini safe." He gave Meta Knight the garbage bag, the clanging metal from the inside as it moved, made it obvious it was his armour.

He also gave him his safe which had a journal he planned to give to Kirby in he future. "What's your names?" The firefighter asked, "I am Meta Knight, this is Kirby."

"...Did anyone tell you what happened to your parents yet?"

"No..."

"Oh, well, ummm... they were attacked in the forest and got killed by a pack of wolves." Meta Knight stood there, only thinking about what he said to them earlier. His last words to them, "I hate you."

Meta Knight felt guilty, nothing but guilt and depression. He knows that his parents died knowing he hates them. The feeling of missing someone felt like being stabbed in the back a million times.

In a blink of an eye, Meta Knight ran away into the forest with Kirby and his armour. Meta didn't stop, he flew down the cliff and into the Dark Woods. He flew to the exit and came across a large field.

Flying at lightning speed across an ocean. Meta Knight was going very fast, but wasn't thinking about that, nor where he was going.

Meta did it, he flew across an ocean in only a few minutes. Meta Knight crash landed in a nice, vast, forest. He was tired, and hurt.

Meta slowly put on his armour and placed the garbage bag near a tree. As he did, Kirby woke, he looked around. "What happened? Why am I here? Who am I? ... I can't remember anything..." Kirby said, he saw Meta Knight looking at him.

Meta knows if he simply took off his mask, Kirby would most likely be able to recodnise him and he would regain his memory. But if he did, then Meta Knight would have to tell him their parents died.

He didn't want Kirby feeling the pain of their parents dead, so Meta Knight had decided... "I am Meta Knight, and your name is Kirby." ... that it would be better if Kirby wouldn't remember at all.

* * *

I ran away after that, I left you just like that and began my own life. I watched over you though, you were building your own little dome house, well, after you ask Prince Dedede if you can stay in his castle.

Yes, that's right, I crash landed in Dreamland. I am sorry, but I do not think I can give this journal to you... of course I can't. I told Rick, Kine, and Coo the story once I meet them in the forest when I left.

They were speechless, but promised to keep it a secret. I went to Prince Dedede, I didn't tell him, all I said was not to tell Kirby you meet him in the Dark Woods. To pretend that never happened.

He asked why, but I glared at him. Apparently, I was scary to him, so he promised he wouldn't say a word. I meet Master Hand and Crazy Hand a few months later, I told them to never tell Kirby about anything that happened in the forest, even though they didn't meet him at all.

They asked why, but I told them I'll tell them when the time is right. I built my own ship I call home... also known as the Halberd. I named it after father. Luckily you didn't remember. I lost everything that day our parents died.

That day our house burnt on fire.

Christmas.

I helped you throughout your journeys. Let's just say I wasn't exactly your sword, but I was your arrow to your bow... I guess.

You meet so much new friends, from Lololo and Lalala, to Adeleine, to Dyna Blade, to Prince Fluff, and so much more. You had many adventures; multiplying yourself, saving the world from villains, saving other worlds from villans, climbing the Dreamstalk, and again, so much more.

I miss mother and father greatly, I promised to always be good and to keep my temper away. I haven't made as much friends as you have, since I couldn't risk loosing another loved one.

I watched every battle you ever had... I think. Well, I try to. To make sure you don't die. You mean everything to me. You became my best friend all over again. Your smile remains the same, your favourite food as well.

I remember when you said "Poyo." Right out of the blue, I actually laughed at that. Now it's all a distant memory. This all happened years from now, I was too afraid to write in this at the time, but I gathered up the courage to do so. I don't know how to end this though... I guess it should be with a goodbye. So... bye...


	5. Chapter 5: Ending Outside Journal

Mario, Link, and Pikachu sat there in silence. Complete silence. Link checked the next page for another entry, there was nothing, the next page, nothing. He skimmed through the journal, still nothing. Link slowly closed the book.

"Why did we do this?..." Mario asked, still shocked about the whole thing. "Because we did." Pikachu answered, he was in tears. "Guys, it's 6:00!" Link shouted. 6:00. The time Meta Knight wakes up in the morning to train, passing by that always locked room which holds all secrets.

Metal footsteps were heard approaching, everyone was quiet, and scared. "I left the keys in the door..." Mario whispered. Link and Pikachu glared at him, now Meta Knight is sure to suspect something.

Meta Knight noticed the key on the door, he opened it. Link quickly placed the journal back and jumped out the window behind them, Pikachu followed, and so did Mario. They closed the window and ran.

Meta Knight heard the noises they made, he checked on the section they once sat by. Meta left, seeing no one was here. He took the keys and locked the door and returned it to Master Hand's office. Mario, Pikachu, and Link quickly ran, passing by the pool and entering the main building.

The three bumped into someone, everyone fell to the ground. It was Kirby. Kirby got up at 6:00 too, but not to train, to get first dibs on all the good food. "Sorry!" Kirby said, he realized his friends were staring at him like he's dead.

"What?" Kirby asked. Pikachu began to cry again, and hugged his little puffball friend. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Pikachu said. "About what?" Kirby asked, "Nothing!" Mario picked up Pikachu and the three continued to run.

"What was that all about?..." Kirby asked then shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the cafeteria. They ran up the stairs and into a room, they didn't care which room it was, it was just a room. Link sighed as he closed the door, "We're safe!"

"Not exactly..." Mario spoke, he pointed at the furniture and decoration in the room. There was a bed, with navy blue sheets, the curtains were black with an "M" on it."We're in Meta Knight's room." Mario said.

"Look at this, it's a piece of paper that explains the ending to the story!" Link points to a sheet of paper he found when digging through the drawers. "Ending?" Mario and Pikachu asked in unison. Link began to read it.

* * *

"Meta Knight, that journal you handed in... that's really what happened, isn't it?" Master Hand spoke to me, "Yes..." I muttered, not knowing where he was going with this. It was quiet, I patiently sat in the chair in front of his desk in his office.

I was called down by the announcements. Master Hand broke the silence, "How much do you know about your parents work?" "All I know is that they worked together... why do you ask?" I asked with a serious voice.

Master Hand paused before speaking, "You see, Crazy Hand and I was once their boss. We were all apart of working for the government. That item they went back to get was the mayors folder I asked them to create for helping the environment. You see..."

Master Hand placed two gifts on the desk, both are wrapped festively. He slowly pushed one of them closer towards me.

He continued, "They did get you presents. A month earlier. They gave it to me for safe keeping until Christmas. The reason Crazy Hand and I was in the Dark Woods was to do research for the environment to help your parents out. Crazy Hand didn't want to, so he was excited when he found the exit. Eventually we were fired and moved to Dreamland. Open your present Meta Knight." I stared at it for a while.

I took off my mask and finally put my hand on it and moved it closer to me. I unwrapped it and took off the lid, inside of the box was that toy sword I wanted.

I read the card that was inside out loud.

"Dear Meta Knight, we hope you love your present we gave you. You and Kirby are our sweet little angels, please don't forget that. Live life to the fullest and never forget what's most important in life. As you grow up, the world seems to get smaller and smaller. Is it because you meet more people, get used to your surroundings? I think it's because children are in such a rush to grow up, they focus on growing up, and not solving life's mysteries. Please help Kirby to solve those mysteries. Do not worry if you two get in a fight. A fight isn't a horror, it's something which at the end of it, you get to experience your friendship with that person once again. Some people say a past is something to be left behind, that is not true. A past is memories which made you become you. You are special in your own way. We love you very much Meta Knight. From, Mother and Father."

At that moment, I didn't feel guilty anymore. I was happy. I felt tears dropping down from my eyes. "Mother... father... I'm so sorry I said those things to you, I promise I'll be a good boy like you wanted me to be. I'll be happy, so you can be happy. Thank you... thank you so much..." I whispered, looking at the sword.

I looked up to Master Hand, he slowly pushed the other box towards me. "You have courage to do the honors." I wiped away my tears and put my mask back on. I put the card back in my present and I picked it up, along with the other present.

"Thank you..." I thanked, "Your very welcome." Master Hand said. I left his office and placed my present in my room. After, I walked around the mansion, looking for my little brother.

I found him taking a walk, I came up to him and joined him. "Hello." I greeted. Kirby smiled at me, "Hi!""This is for you." I gave him the box. We both stopped walking and he ripped apart the wrapper and opened the box, there was a teddy bear inside.

Kirby read the card beside the teddy bear out loud.

"Dear Kirby, there are many things to look forward to in life. Many adventures to behold. You are still young, and have a lot to learn. I promise you, we will be in your heart, even if we're far away from you. Meta Knight will look after and protect you to the end of time, and beyond. If you are feeling sad, do not worry, just smile through and talk to those who can help you. A smile is precious and delicate. However, it is also breakable. Do no let that fact keep you from not smiling. You are a happy child with a bright future ahed of you. We love you so much. From, Mom and Dad."

I watched as Kirby cried just like I did. He still didn't know how I'm related to this, or how I got this present for him, but Kirby still looked very happy, no matter how hard he is crying.

"Meta!" He hugged and cried on me. It must be hard for him, not knowing what his past is, and what happened to his parents. "I don't remember anything, but... but I know that your here for me. I hope one day you'll tell me my past, a lot of questions remain unanswered for me, until then, I'll wait as long as you want me to."

* * *

Link finished, and now everyone was in tears this time. "Let's all promise that we won't tell a soul about this." Mario said. "We promise." Pikachu and Link answered him. Link puts the paper back in the drawer.

Then noticed something, a card. "It's the card his parents gave him." Pikachu said. They were sure the story was real, but this, was proof it was. They all stared at the card.

Metal footsteps were heard from afar, getting louder. "Let's get outta here!" Mario said and jumped out the window. Link and Pikachu followed. "Wait, isn't his room on the second floor?" Link asked.

They all fell harshly onto the ground. "Is everyone okay?" Mario asked, "Yup!" Link answered. "Yeah! And we really should stop jumping out of windows." Pikachu said. The three of them sat there on the grass, laughing hard.

The end


End file.
